


chase

by shortythescreen



Series: The Love of Bloth Hundr [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound, Bloodhound and reader are married!!!, Canon Non-Binary Character, Chases, Creampie, Diving, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Only Vaguely Mentioned, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre Apex Games, Sex, Spanking, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortythescreen/pseuds/shortythescreen
Summary: Bloodhound chases you through the forest.They plan to have their way with you once they catch you.





	chase

**Author's Note:**

> bloodhound and the reader are married. i think it's only directly stated like, twice, but it's there! 
> 
> i think i managed to keep reader gender neutral so that's cool! however, bloodhound is AMAB in this. so there is a dique. 
> 
> enjoy fucking the hunter y'all.

The forest rushes around them, the tall, dark trees like specters. Their shadows watch them closely, trying to meet their eyes that remain glued to the floor. The sun rises in the east, casting an orange hue across the forest, allowing Bloodhound sight even without the Allfather’s blessings. Their prey has left a trail. For all they have tried to be light footed, to be careful, Bloodhound still finds the imprint of their toes in the soil, damp with the morning perspiration.

Arthur flaps in the tree overhead and Bloodhound slows as the trail begins to fade. Disturbed dirt seems to disappear before their eyes, branches that should be broken entirely intact. They tilt their head, shifting gears, and listen.

They can hear Arthur, looking for a place to settle, the nearby babble of a brook twining with the quiet noises of the forest. There are squirrels around them, climbing in and out of trees, and the quieter they are, the more they can sense the reptilian crawl of lizards around them. They skitter through the leaves, hiding from Arthur, who alarms them with his gentle cooing overhead-

Bloodhound’s eyes shoot up and they smirk behind their mask as you try to bat away their bird companion in the tree above. You shush them through your teeth, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Your toes are curled around the thick branch you are crouched on, one hand resting on the tree trunk for balance.

Arthur doesn’t understand the game you two have been playing and stubbornly tries to land on your shoulder, cawing his displeasure at being shooed.

“My love,” they say and your gaze widens, darting down to meet their own. There is a suspended moment between you, waiting for the other to make a move. Then, you shriek, climbing higher into the tree, shaking leaves to the ground.

“I’ve found you,” they remind you, following the trail you leave through the trees. You move from branch to branch with the grace of a toddler, wood trembling beneath your weight.

“You’ve yet to catch me though,” you say as you and your beloved begin to breach the edge of the forest. Bloodhound keeps a small distance, giving you the illusion of being ahead of them.

“I think that is up for debate, darling,” they lovingly remind you. However, true to form, you surprise them. Instead of giving up as you near the edge of the trees, as they expected, you hurtle to the ground like a comet. You land with an explosive thud, rolling once before scrambling to your feet and sprinting down the path between the brook that Bloodhound had heard earlier and the forest.

They immediately give chase, heavy boots thudding against the soft earth. Arthur caws, flying after you two. In far less clothes than Bloodhound, you are much quicker, and there is a considerable distance between the two of you. Still, Bloodhound is gaining on you, ready to ask the Allfather for wind beneath their feet to finally have you in their grasp.

The longer you two run, the louder the sound of rushing water becomes. It seems to crash, the brook that had been babbling becoming rapids that roar. They realize, with an internal groan, that you are coming upon a waterfall. You realize this too, slowing, and for a moment, they have the audacity to assume you will not be foolish enough to follow the water down.

Arthur lets out a distraught cry as you leap right over the edge of the approaching cliff, your body soaring through the air before disappearing from their line of sight. Arthur dives after you and Bloodhound sighs, slowing before peering over the edge as you plunge into the lake with a giant splash. 

Arthur circles the spot you disappeared beneath, waiting. Bloodhound watches for a moment, knowing in their heart that the Allfather would never allow you to be harmed. They still seek the reassurance of your face, though, watching the lake carefully. For a heart stopping moment, you do not rise back up. Then, they see your murky figure in the water, and you resurface, a rippling disruption to the lake’s once calm face.

You laugh as Arthur soars close to you, pecking at your head. You bat him away once more before looking up, meeting Bloodhound’s gaze. They are now the one high above you and you wave, grinning mischievously before allowing the rest of your body to float up. You rest on your back in the water, calm, and Bloodhound sighs before beginning to strip themselves of the heavy weaponry they typically carry.

“Were you not mine,” they call down to you, “I would leave you there to drown.”

“But I _am_ yours,” you smugly remind them, “in life and in death, my love!”

Bloodhound grunts, unclasping their tactical sash and removing the majority of their headgear, leaving them only with goggles on. They untie their heavy boots and their thick socks follow. Bloodhound wiggles their toes in the earth, sighing at the feeling as they deposit their items neatly on a nearby boulder. They have forgotten what it was like to be embraced by the ground, so used to covering themselves. It is no wonder why you choose to be barefoot so often.

Finally, with the grace only someone so coordinated could manage, they dive into the water below. Unlike you, they land with a graceful plunk instead of a haphazard crash. They resurface from the nose up, watching you through goggles now dripping with lake water.

“Hello my love,” you greet, grinning manically. “Fine day for a swim.”

Bloodhound does not move, and the dark lenses of their goggles leave their expression a mystery to you. Beneath the water, they smirk, watching your eager eyes scan their face. The impishness in your eyes tells them your game is not over, though neither of you seem especially hurried. They take the opportunity to attack, propelling themselves abruptly forward to catch your hips in, for once, naked hands.

You gasp as they raise the rest of their face from the water. Their sharp canines glint as they grin, voice low with something that isn’t as light as your earlier tone, “I caught you.”

“So you have,” you relent. “And what is it you want with me, o hunter of the gods?”

“My way,” they growl, surging forward to kiss you.

Your lips are cold, though quickly warm with Bloodhound’s needy kisses. They have craved you all morning, have wanted to taste, and touch, and feel you. Yet when they tried to have your body in the comfort of their bed, you danced away, grinning as you took off into the forest.

At first, they contemplated leaving you to your own devices. They had felt you as aroused as they were, knew you would eventually return with your tail between your legs if they were patient. It seemed they could never stop indulging you, though, because they pulled their gear on and chased you into the woods.

Now, they guide you to the edge of the lake, hefting you up onto the smooth rocks surrounding it. Your lips are smooth and swollen, eyes heavy with lust, and Bloodhound wedges themselves between your legs on the lake’s edge.

“You ran from me this morning,” they say, though there is no accusation in their voice. You hum as their calloused hands glide up your calves, your knees. You stretch your arms above your head as they bend over you, comfortably splayed beneath them. Bloodhound presses warm kisses against your jaw, your ear, making their way down.

“I wanted you to hunt me,” you tell them, “isn’t it more rewarding this way?” They sink those sharp canines into your throat, and you arch your neck up.

“I spoil you,” they murmur, and you grin, breathless as you feel the trickle of blood on your neck.

“Only because I am yours to spoil,” you say back, turning your head to watch as they lean up to pry their goggles off. Their face drips with trapped water but you don’t seem concerned, instead staring into those rarely seen red eyes. They return your gaze, warmth and affection lingering next to that hunger you are so familiar with.

“Yes. Mine,” they say, then their tongue pries its way into your mouth, hands dropping to begin pulling at what little clothes you wear.

Had Bloodhound had you this morning, they would have taken their time with you. They would have stripped you bare and relished in the warmth of your skin against theirs. They would have let you feel every hardened muscle of their body as they tasted your perky nipples and willing opening. They would have made you come apart on their fingers, stroked parts inside of you that they knew would make you say their name.

Yet, you ran, and now, on the hard bank of a river’s edge, with the roar of a waterfall in their ears, Bloodhound wants nothing more than to have you ruthlessly, savagely.

“A hunter always catches their prey,” they growl as they flip you onto your stomach, let you gasp as the wind is knocked out of you. “Did you think you would stay hidden from me, among the trees?”

“I didn’t… Want to stay hidden…” You say, struggling to remember how to speak as Bloodhound grinds their dick against your backside. You can feel how hot they are, how hard, even through their wet pants, and you wish you’d thought to strip them naked before they forced you onto your front.

“You ran from me this morning,” they say again, “now you will take what I give you, darling.”

Your ass is still wet and so is their hand, so the pain when they smack your ass is more intense than if you two were dry. You let out a strangled cry and they pause to knead your rump.

“What do you say if it is too much?” They murmur and you shudder, making them smirk. Now you know that they truly intend to punish you. They purr as you murmur the word over your shoulder, pressing a knuckle against your opening as a reward.

“Good. I will show no mercy,” they say and then they smack your ass again, drawing a strangled cry from you. You take every hit, body jerking with how hard they spank you. Even as your skin turns hot and your cries of pleasure turn to sobs, you take your punishment like the sweet pet they know you can be.

They stop, pressing their fingers between your legs to feel your arousal. “_Gods_, you love this. When I treat you like my prey instead of my spouse.”

“Can’t I have both?” Is your watery reply, and Bloodhound can’t help but chuckle. Even when you’re in trouble, you never know when to stop talking.

“Let me give you something better to do with that mouth,” they murmur as they reach up to pry your mouth open and force two fingers inside. You take it, just like you took your spanking. Bloodhound ruts against you, leaning over to press their nose to the space beneath your ear and lavish the bite mark on your neck with their tongue. The threat of their teeth makes you moan, though you are half in pain, their wet pants rubbing uncomfortably against your tender flesh.

“So good for me, darling,” they whisper as you squeeze your eyes shut and suckle on their fingers. You trace the crease between their index and middle with your tongue, sucking them back towards your throat. They press their fingers against your tongue and saliva drips around their knuckles, onto their hand.

They pull their fingers out with a wet pop, then lean back to prod your opening. You shudder and they watch with rapt attention.

“Please, my love,” you moan, “please?”

“Please what?” They ask.

“Please prepare me for y-OU!” You cry out as they slide two fingers inside your opening. You groan, burying your face in your arms and they smirk as you greedily rock on their fingers. They allow it, fingers curling, breeching, pushing.

Again, had you two been in bed in the morning, they _would_ have taken their time with this. Instead, you teased them out into the open, made yourself bare for the gods to see, and Bloodhound is hungry for your body. They make sure you are sufficiently open before sliding their fingers out in favor of pulling their cock from its confines.

“I would look upon your face,” Bloodhound says, watching as you try to turn over. Your legs are weak, shaking, and their gaze is sinister as they finish, “had you not been such a brat this morning.”

And with that they sink all the way into you, their hips flush against your ass. You moan for them loudly, hips trembling in their grasp. They shudder at how tight you are, slick and pulsing and ready for them.

“Oh, darling…” They murmur before rolling their hips into yours. You whimper, pushing back into their grind, only to have them squeeze your hips in warning. Though you desperately want to bounce on their cock, to let them sit still while you do all the work, you still.

Each thrust is gentle, easy. They stretch you beautifully open and your body trembles as you moan.

“Bloth…” You murmur their name like a call to action. They oblige it and suddenly pull all the way out then swiftly sink back in, making you cry out.

Their thumbs dig into your hips, a once unhurried pace becoming brutal. Their hips slam into yours, cock angling downwards to rub the parts of your walls that have you scratching at rocks and yelping their name.

Their eyes flicker rapidly over your back, glowing with perspiration in the morning sun. Your voice is hoarse as you plead with them, asking for more, asking for them to wreck you. They yank you back against strong thighs, against their hard, pulsing cock with a snarl. Their body bows over yours, sharp, little thrusts making you chant.

“Bloth! Bloth, Bloth, Bloth,” their name on your tongue makes them want to bite you, claim you, mark you. You howl as their teeth sink in your throat, thighs shaking, and their hands slip from your hips to the tops of them. They love the way you tremble for them and they grope that skin as they fuck you wild, untamed. Your hole flexes around them and they groan.

“Oh, my love, please, please,” you gasp, “please, my love, can I cum? I want to cum, Bloth, please, please-“

Their pleasure overwhelms them, consumes them to have you this way. They snarl like a beast, voice coming through their teeth. “Cum, dear. Cum for me.”

Their arms wrap tightly around your waist as you scream, fist slamming against the rock above your head before you cum. They can barely see your jaw drop out of the corner of their eye, know your eyes are seeing the back of your skull as your hole strangles their cock.

Nothing brings them greater pleasure than your own, knowing you are so obedient for them and it is with another deliberate roll of their hips that they cum inside of you.

They press their forehead against your shoulder, catching their breath. They can hear you pant as well and they’re certain if it weren’t for their tight grip on your waist, your knees would collapse beneath you. They relish in the feeling of being inside of you for just a moment longer before sliding out and flopping tiredly onto the stone next to you.

As Bloodhound predicted, you sag to the ground without them to hold you up. Their lips quirk up as you crawl to rest your head against their chest, cheek sticky on their skin. They loop an arm around your shoulders, bowing to kiss your head.

“I love you,” you murmur and their heart flutters.

“And I love you,” they whisper back, basking in the sun on their skin and the warmth of you at their side. 

**Author's Note:**

> i envision reader and bloodhound having the same first language, hence the reason bh never says 'elskan' or any other pet names there are ~not in english~ lol.


End file.
